


[Podfic] Literacy

by akikotree, orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different ways Rey experiences the galaxy. A podfic created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI. You can find a masterpost of all the podfics for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html"> the anthology here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Literacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Literacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671954) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars%20TFA-%20Literacy.mp3).)   

## Duration

6 minutes, 39 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars%20TFA-%20Literacy.mp3)  |   **Size:** 6.10 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
